


Желание жить

by F_D



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На базе охотников новообращенный Тореадор спас жизнь Эшу Риверсу, а через несколько лет они снова встретились.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желание жить

Восемь лет прошли как один день. Нет, если подумать, они были долгими — год за годом возводилась новая жизнь. По кирпичику, от фундамента до шпиля. А теперь, оглядываясь назад, Эш Риверс словно не ощущал прошедшего времени. Он и в самом деле построил дом. Клуб «Монохром», его любимое творение. Не «Осиное гнездо», нет — в новом клубе властвовала атмосфера тридцатых годов, тонкая стилизация, как в тех ушедших в небытие фильмах. Не сказать чтобы Эш скучал о минувшем времени. Однако сейчас, после нескольких лет преследований, клуб, созданный по мотивам декораций, стал для актера спокойной гаванью. Местом, где можно было не умирать, скрывшись за барной стойкой, а заново строить свою судьбу. После чудом удавшегося побега с базы охотников Эш осознал, что получил редкий шанс. Золотой билет, терять который было бы очень глупо. Когда оставленные крестами шрамы стали сходить, отчаяние Тореадора начало исчезать. Теперь никому не было до него дела, и Риверс мог жить как угодно — при условии, что это «как угодно» не нарушает Маскарад.

Бегство из плена дало ему невероятный стимул. Так и появился «Монохром», в котором Эш был полноправным хозяином, не находясь больше ни в чьей тени. Риверс изменился даже внешне — на смену клетчатым рубашкам пришли кипенно-белые, а потертые джинсы уступили место отглаженным брюкам. Невозмутимый, по-богемному отрешенный, он стал душой своего клуба. Клуба, похожего на огромный телеэкран с нескончаемым фильмом, срежессированным самим Тореадором.

Эш теперь не испытывал ни страха, ни отвращения к себе. О долгих годах в Голливуде он думал без сожаления, абсолютно не стремясь к повторению. И лишь об одном Сородиче Риверс вспоминал чаще — о совсем еще неопытном Птенце, по своей доброте спасшем его. Тот не просто вытащил Эша из лап охотников, но еще и бросил несколько слов, которые положили начало серьезным переменам.

«Мне больно видеть, что у Тореадора нет желания жить!» — выкрикнул тогда он, не разобравшийся еще в себе самом.

После приезда в Канаду Эшу не раз приходила на ум эта фраза. Если и стоило кого-то благодарить за вновь обретенные силы, то только того Птенца. Скорее всего, новообращенный продолжил сотрудничать с Камарильей. Шум после гибели Князя быстро улегся, показательных казней не совершалось, и Эш предпочел думать, что спасший его Тореадор просто выбрал одну из сторон. Все же тот Птенец заслуживал большего, чем положение мальчика на побегушках.

Догадки оставались догадками, пока однажды порог «Монохрома» не переступил новый посетитель. Они заметили друг друга не сразу. Когда Риверс обратил внимание на гостя, тот молча рассматривал рисунки на стенах. Лишь потом он обернулся и направился к угловому дивану, но Эш к этому моменту уже понял, кто пришел в его клуб.

За прошедшие годы Птенец мало изменился, разве что гладко зачесанные волосы теперь были растрепаны. Эшу даже показалось, что на новообращенном Тореадоре была все та же черно-серая рубашка. Однако, несмотря на прежнюю внешность, этот Птенец смог избавиться от большей доли нервозности и скованности. «Независимая жизнь сильно меняет», — подумал Риверс, разглядывая гостя. Несмотря на возможные расспросы, Эш был рад видеть его здесь. Даже просто наблюдать за этим Сородичем теперь было интересно.

Эш поднялся, приветствуя Тореадора, едва тот поравнялся с ним. Как и в прошлый раз, новообращенный первым начал разговор.

— Когда я увидел это здание, я сразу вспомнил о тебе.

Риверс сел обратно, жестом предложив присоединиться. Его гость без возражений опустился рядом.

— Почему? — повернувшись, спросил вампир.

Ему показалось, что гость вздрогнул от того, как изменился голос Риверса. Еще бы, тогда новообращенный знал Эша совсем другим. Но Птенец не стал терять нить разговора.

— Таким я тебя запомнил.

Это был удар ниже пояса. Тореадор не смог удержаться от усмешки:

— Однообразным, да? — не дожидаясь реакции, Риверс откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Ты прав. Но здесь — другая монохромность.

Гость кивнул:

— Теперь я вижу. Однако я оказался прав.

— Но я не буду хвалить тебя за твою проницательность. Все слишком просто, — Эш улыбнулся.

На этот раз его ничто не раздражало. Новообращенный неожиданно улыбнулся в ответ, словно радуясь чему-то. Казалось, он очень хотел это услышать. Эш пристально взглянул на своего гостя — у него не было желания забираться в потемки чужой души, но история Птенца все-таки заинтересовала Тореадора.

Продолжать разговор в общем зале не было смысла, и Риверс молча предложил гостю последовать за ним. Оказавшись в своем кабинете, Эш по-настоящему расслабился. Можно было никуда не торопиться и спокойно слушать. Птенец, как он заметил, освоился быстро и сразу настроился на дальнейшую беседу. К тому же, теперь Эш мог как следует его разглядеть.

Во взгляде гостя поселилась уверенность. Теперь он явно знал себе цену и больше не ждал удара или предательства в любой момент. Риверс поймал себя на мысли, что именно сейчас тот чувствует, что такое быть Тореадором. У него наверняка появилось время и на творчество, и на созерцание, а не только на спасение самого себя.

— Чем ты сейчас занят? — неожиданно спросил Эш.

Тот пожал плечами: — На самом деле, мало чем. Я не работаю ни на Камарилью, ни на Анархов.

Пришла очередь Риверса удивляться:

— Как так?

Новообращенный повторил свой жест:

— Когда у меня появился выбор, я просто поставил на себя.

От его слов Тореадор рассмеялся даже громче, чем следовало. Гость настолько напомнил Эшу самого себя в момент прибытия в Квебек, что тот не смог сдержаться. Оказавшись на судьбоносной развилке, они оба выбрали свою собственную жизнь. И, черт побери, не проиграли.

— Прости, — оборвав смех, добавил Риверс. — Я смеюсь вовсе не над тобой.

— Я напомнил тебе о чем-то хорошем?

Очередная фраза новообращенного едва ли не лишила Эша дара речи. Похоже, мироздание решило, что Риверсу стало слишком скучно, раз устроило такую встречу.

— Можно и так сказать. Но ты не ответил.

— Я изредка путешествую. Теперь можно — обо мне быстро забыли, — гость даже не выглядел разочарованным.

Эш мог его понять.

— А еще чем?

Глаза новообращенного чуть затуманились:

— Я пишу, — он улыбнулся, словно задумавшись о чем-то приятном и важном.

Риверс пытался вспомнить его имя. Эш знал его, но сейчас то никак не приходило на ум. От первой встречи осталось больше ощущений, чем фактов. Тореадор решил, что имя вернется само, как только наступит нужный момент.

— Ты издаешься?

Прямой вопрос не вернул новообращенного к реальности. Похоже, он нашел свою стихию.

— Псевдоним. Никто ничего не знает.

Уточнение было лишним. Если бы узнали, он бы долго не протянул.

— О чем? — разговор сворачивал не в то русло, плавно уходя от простой дани любопытству.

— О многом. Природа, люди… все, что можно увидеть, описать, — гость выдохнул. — Слово, оно живое. Каждая метафора, как движение, — он задумчиво улыбнулся. — Я думаю, ты меня поймешь.

Эш понимал. Даже лучше, чем мог себе представить. Слова для Птенца были тем же, чем для него — череда кадров.

Кларенс. Имя появилось в памяти, словно поднялось со дна.

— Знаешь... — добавил новообращенный, — я пишу о самых обычных вещах. Вплоть до молока из супермаркета. Они завораживают — их описать куда сложнее.

Риверс кивнул. Им обоим стоило пережить едва ли не Геенну, чтобы теперь с глазу на глаз делиться сокровенным. И сейчас Эшу почти не требовалось что-либо говорить — Кларенс видел и понимал гораздо больше.

— Я теперь на своем месте, — серьезно произнес Эш. — Как и ты на своем.

Гость поправил лезущие в глаза волосы и согласился: — Разве это не здорово?

Вопрос не требовал ответа.

— Оставайся здесь — можешь даже на несколько суток, если не торопишься. Я на самом деле рад тебя видеть.

Кларенс почти счастливо улыбнулся:

— Куда мне торопиться? Я путешествую.

— Тогда тем более.

Гость давно перестал чувствовать себя скованно, и Эшу все больше нравилось это. Разговор оказался не таким нудным, как он опасался. Иногда полезно вспомнить прошлое не только наедине с самим собой.

В какой момент Риверс захотел взять новообращенного за руку и притянуть к себе, он не понял. Опомнился, только когда ладонь уже сжимала белое запястье, а сам Кларенс почти уткнулся ему в плечо. Но Эш даже не подумал остановиться.

Свободная рука прошлась по темным волосам. Новообращенный едва заметно вздрогнул, не отстраняясь, и вдруг запрокинул голову, открывая свое лицо. В его глазах не было ни страха, ни отвращения, ни покорности. Прерывисто вздохнув, Кларенс сам потянулся к Эшу. Тот уже отпустил его руку, чуть наклонившись вперед. Пальцы Риверса погладили новообращенного по лицу, коснулись губ, на мгновение сомкнулись на подбородке. В ответ он чуть слышно застонал, сжав ткань белой рубашки. Когда Эш наконец поцеловал Кларенса, тот на мгновение замер, а после горячо и жадно ответил, обнимая Тореадора. Не разрывая поцелуя, Эш коснулся его шеи. Короткие ногти царапнули кожу, и от этого новообращенный задрожал снова. Он подставлялся под руки вампира, но и сам целовал, прикусывая губы Риверса.

Они оба были молоды и достаточно человечны, чтобы хотеть близости. Вжиматься друг в друга, нетерпеливо снимая одежду, переплетать пальцы, закрывая глаза. Эш опустил Кларенса на диван, склоняясь над ним. Коснулся губами его ключиц, провел ладонями по груди, спускаясь ниже. Тот чувствовал руки на своих бедрах, но не отстранялся, доверяя Тореадору. Саднящие следы от укусов и боль от проникновения смешивались с жаром от поцелуев и ласкающих прикосновений. Он сам подавался навстречу, обхватывая ногами бедра Риверса и вцепляясь в его плечи. Эш был резким и внимательным одновременно, и Кларенс почти терял голову.

Оба стремились дать друг другу как можно больше, обменяться окончательно обретенной свободой. И этот союз был крепче и чище любых уз крови.

После они лежали на так и не разложенном диване, не размыкая объятий. Эш прижимал новообращенного к себе, намереваясь заснуть. Кларенс склонил голову к его плечу и чувствовал себя счастливым.

— Как хорошо, — прошептал он, вновь улыбнувшись, — что у тебя появилось желание жить.


End file.
